Last punk standing
by Frida Constantine
Summary: [Crossover:HellblazerSupernatural]I Winchester cacciano i Demoni. I Constantine li imbrogliano. I Winchester sono americani. I Constantine sono inglesi. Queste due famiglie, così diverse, dovranno cooperare per evitare un' imminente catastrofe.
1. Il Guerriero e la Fanciulla

Era stata una scelta tanto difficile, quanto importante; sua madre le aveva consigliato di non lasciarsi guidare unicamente dall' attrazione, ma anche dal buon senso. Aveva compiuto vent'anni e non era più una bambina, né poteva festeggiare Beltaine da Fanciulla. Era suo dovere diventare adulta, prendere consapevolezza della Natura; non era stata concepita per essere una Vergine.

"Il tuo potere aumenterà ed anche il tuo ruolo nella nostra comunità" aveva cercato di persuaderla Susan Craine, sua madre.

"Io non voglio restare con i Faerie, lo sai, ad Albione hanno bisogno di me. Sono qui perché l'hai deciso tu".

"Sei ancora inesperta, Frida, non saresti che d'impiccio senza un'istruzione adeguata" la driade aveva sospirato: "E tu sei sospesa fra la fanciullezza e la maturità, non avrai premi per il tuo timore di cambiare e servire Chi ci ha generato"

"Devo scopare perché Dio lo vuole?" aveva obiettato aspramente.

L 'aveva colpita. Uno schiaffo lieve sulla guancia.

"Sei egoista, come tuo padre" aveva ribattuto: "Non appartieni soltanto ai Mortali, ricordalo. Figlia, io posso importi la mia volontà, ma non lo voglio. Sacrificherai il tuo sangue per il bene di tutti. Non sei stata la sola ad essere stata costretta".

Quel discorso, inizialmente, l'aveva offesa: s'era ritenuta libera di vivere secondo le proprie regole, ma ogni creatura ha un dovere verso l'Equilibratore.

Frida aveva rinunciato a combattere contro il Fato; suo padre si sarebbe ingegnato e l'avrebbe tirata fuori dai guai, ma Susan aveva ragione: non era più una bambina.

S'era quasi rassegnata a parlarne con Syder, suo amico sin dall'infanzia, quando era arrivato il Cacciatore. No, non un disgraziato che copriva la propria insicurezza sessuale con armi smodatamente grandi e dalla palese forma fallica; lui era un Guerriero che combatteva contro i nemici più temibili, senza mai cedere terreno.

L'aveva scorto sulla sua macchina nera ed aveva stretto la mano di sua madre.

"Lui" aveva sospirato.

Susan aveva annuito: "E sia, mia cara" aveva detto con un sorriso sollevato.

Era stata sistemata dalle Sacerdotesse più anziane, Susan le aveva detto di restare tranquilla, perché era perfettamente naturale.

Aveva fatto un bagno caldo, che profumava di gelsomino, poi aveva cosparso il corpo con oli purissimi di fragranze fiorite ed era ancora tesa. Lui avrebbe potuto provare orrore per la sua natura, poteva rifiutarla o cercare di combatterla, perfino.

Le donne avevano spazzolato a lungo i capelli, il pettine d'osso le massaggiava il capo e scendeva sino ai fianchi. Frida guardava la propria immagine in uno specchio graffiato: era una delle tante Fanciulle. Indossava l'abito cerimoniale di lino non colorato, tessuto da sua madre e sprovvisto di ricami di cinture, era semplice e modesto, ma a suo modo elegante.

Non l'avrebbe mai più indossato, era stato confezionato per quella occasione.

Ogni donna aveva vissuto il rito di passaggio, era normale provare una morsa quasi dolorosa allo stomaco, ma la paura era infondata: ciò che stava per sperimentare era stato concepito dalla Madre e dal Padre, era qualcosa di mistico e di puro, specie in quella notte.

Erano stati benedetti tutti i Fuochi, la musica allietava gli animi e dentro il piccolo Tempio di Abaton, la Fanciulla era stata condotta e spogliata, era stata aiutata a sdraiarsi sul terreno e poi era rimasta sola.

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di placare il senso di vertigine; era nuda e scaldata dalle fiamme che ardevano ai lati, non lontano lo sciabordio rassicurante della fonte d'acqua regolava il suo respiro.

Pregò che fosse l'alba, maledisse quella barbara usanza ed attese, le braccia lungo i fianchi, le gambe lievemente divaricate. Era esposta, vulnerabile e riluttante. Non era quello il suo posto, non era così che doveva avvenire.

Udì dei passi incerti, quasi malfermi. Il Guerriero era giunto, probabilmente l'avevano fatto ubriacare per condurlo sin lì, dalla Fanciulla. Era una consuetudine, perché i Mortali non credevano più nell' esistenza del Popolo dei Faerie.

"Dove mi trovo?" domandò e lei prese fiato: era colui che aveva scelto. Non aprì gli occhi e dischiuse appena le labbra, un suono roco e malfermo le uscì dalla gola: "Sei ad Abaton, Guerriero, per festeggiare Beltaine e l'unione fra Dea ed il Dio".

"Fantastico!" ribatté lui: "Sono finito dentro 'Le nebbie di Avalon'" il tono era ironico, poté figurarsi il sorriso di scherno sul suo viso, in altre occasioni, avrebbe riso, ma non lì. Non in quella condizione tanto umiliante.

Scoppiò in lacrime, in singulti quasi isterici; il suo esile corpo sussultava, non aveva neanche la forza di muoversi o di coprirsi.

Il Guerriero non indossava un'armatura, ma un giubbotto scuro ed una maglietta bianca, i jeans erano lisi, ma portava con sé un'arma che aveva intuito essere inutile: una pistola non avrebbe recato danno ad esseri immortali. Non erano demoni, non era vampiri: erano Driadi, Silfidi, Fate e Folletti, c'era qualche Elfo scuro come quella serata illuminata dalle fiamme di Beltaine.

Il barista doveva essere un loro alleato, perché alla seconda bottiglia di birra s'era alzato barcollando, diretto al motel dove suo fratello minore, Sam, stava già riposando.

Era successo qualcosa di strano, per una volta persino piacevole: uno scintillio argentato l'aveva abbagliato per un attimo, come se un fulmine gli fosse saettato davanti e poi al posto del parcheggio aveva visto un borgo medievale in festa, con più creature fatate che in un libro fantasy.

"Un varco dimensionale?" aveva chiesto a se stesso, mettendo mano alla pistola.

"Benvenuto, Dean Winchester" l'aveva salutato una creatura dai capelli nivei quanto l'incarnato: "Eri atteso".

Una Banshee che gli andava incontro con un sorriso festosa, Dean inarcò un sopraciglio. Era meglio tacere, erano capricciose.

Guidato da lei era giunto in un cerchio di pietre rettangolari, poste un anello quasi perfetto. In mezzo c'era una donna, anzi una sorta di Driade, dalle gambe simili a cortecce: le vene blu e le cartilagini erano in evidenza, incastonate nella carne, priva d'uno strato di normale epidermide.

Aveva lunghi capelli bruni e l'espressione tesa, quasi spaventata.

Era stato condotto fin lì per fare sesso con uno splendido essere non del tutto umano. Sam l'avrebbe preso in giro sino alla morte.

Lui pure era a disagio, in imbarazzo e non comprendeva che comportamento dovesse assumere:certo, non poteva piombare su di lei come un ergastolano alla visita coniugale. Cercò d'inventarsi qualcosa da chiedere ed una battuta brillante: ottenne una crisi di pianto.

Il senso di colpa lo paralizzò, improvvisamente provò disgusto per le sue stesse parole, per la sua facile ironia, in una condizione che lei doveva percepire come sacra.

"Mi spiace" farfugliò, immobile.

La Fanciulla non rispose, gli occhi erano congestionati dalle lacrime che le scorrevano lungo le guance, con un braccio si coprì il seno e si rannicchiò come un animale ferito.

Dean si sfilò la casacca e s'accostò a lei lentamente, attendendosi una qualche reazione, Frida però non si spostò.

Le posò l'indumento sulle spalle ed ella vi si strinse volgendo di lato il viso.

"Non sono affatto bravo negli scambi culturali" aggiunse goffamente, abbozzando un sorriso.

Lei parve riscuotersi dalla sua disperazione: "Vedo" gracchiò.

Lo guardò: aveva le iridi scure, la tristezza sembrava rendere ancora più vivida la sua bellezza, era chino su di lei, aveva ritratto le mani congiungendole nervosamente. Il desiderio pareva andare contro la sua stessa volontà, forse era stato stregato da quella birra o più semplicemente una bella ragazza nuda faceva un certo effetto su di lui, nonostante i problemi che l' assillavano.

"Sono Dean Winchester" si presentò, persuaso che l'esibizione del perfetto imbecille potesse rincuorarla in qualche modo: "Tu chi sei?"

"Una mezzadriade" rispose la Fanciulla. Soffocò un singhiozzo serrando la bocca, poi riprese a parlare, con voce più ferma: "Mi chiamo Frida Constantine".

Dean annuì e calò il silenzio, in lontananza v'era musica, qualcuno rideva già ebbro di vite.

Frida levò a sedere, un **brivido** di freddo la scosse, cercò l'abito per infilarlo: "Questo è sbagliato, sai?

Mi è stato ordinato di decidere ed io l'ho fatto, mi sono fatta forza, perché capita a tutte, ma non ero convinta".

Dean le sedette accanto, il tepore era piacevole e non disse nulla, aspettò che Frida si fosse rivestita

"Ho compiuto vent'anni, sono ancora… Una Vergine e dato che non è mio destino conservare l'illibatezza, mia madre mi ha detto di scegliere un uomo" spiegò in fretta a capo chino.

Dean evitò qualsiasi commento osceno e rispose: "Temo di non aver afferrato il problema".

"Siamo in due" sbottò amaramente Frida: "Dicono che la mia esistenza è ferma alla giovinezza, ma io sono adulta ed una donna deve conoscere anche i misteri… Deve essere stata di un uomo".

"Dei femministi questi tizi" commentò e finalmente Frida gli sorrise; gli sembrò di non poter resistere a lungo senza baciarla, ma voltò la testa e finse d'essere calmo.

"Non capisco le loro leggi" ammise lei.

"Perché le assecondi, allora?"

"Deluderei mia mamma, non che viva per compiacerla" spiegò la giovane, arricciando una ciocca al dito: "In fondo, ciò che ha detto era vero: quante ragazze diventano donne in una macchina lercia, oppure controvoglia? Quello che deve accadere, succede".

"Sì, in genere, ci si immagina scenari più romantici" obiettò lui.

"Non sempre si raggiungono"disse Frida: "Sai, quando ti ho veduto ho subito capito che eri un eroe, come i paladini di Francia, come i cavalieri d'Artù, non ti rendi conto di quanto sia nobile la tua missione e quanto onore tu abbia e con te, il tuo compagno".

"Mio fratello minore" precisò Dean: "Dividiamo la stanza, ma non siamo in intimità".

Lei rise e scosse la testa: "Scusa … Non potevo essere certa che avesse il tuo sangue" si giustificò impacciata.

"Non importa, in tanti fanno questo errore" la blandì lui: "Tu hai capito che ero un Cacciatore di Demoni guardandomi dall'auto in corsa?"

"No, ero fermo davanti ad una casa disabitata a Boston, qualche mese fa".

"Leggi nel pensiero?"

"No, perché dovrei?" si meravigliò Frida.

Dean fece spallucce: "Ero curioso"disse.

"Ho letto che pensate al sesso ogni otto secondi" lo canzonò la mezzadriade.

"Di più se abbiamo una splendida ragazza di fianco".

Gettò la frase con noncuranza, con un'occhiata spiò la reazione di Frida: s'era schernita imbarazzata o lusingata.

"Vedi quel lago?" indicò con un gesto aggraziato un punto davanti a loro: "Si narra che una Ninfa lo fece sgorgare dal terreno, per lavare il corpo del suo amore, morto in una guerra ed una volta che egli fu ripulito, lo rimandò alla sua casata perché fosse tumulato".

"Non è igienico" rise Dean.

"No, ma è tenero".

S'alzò ed i primi passi furono titubanti, aveva le gambe intorpidite. Dean l'osservò: non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa intendesse fare, né sapeva cosa volesse realmente lui.

Prenderla?

Sì, ma s'era giocato la possibilità della notte di follie con un esordio pessimo ed una sensibilità, che lei aveva inteso come disinteressata. Se Frida non aveva intenzione di concedersi, la storia era chiusa.

Non sarebbe stato lui ad imporle di portare a termine ciò che aveva iniziato chiamandolo ad Abaton, sarebbe stato un gesto vile ed indegno.

La seguì, non sapeva cos'altro fare e la scorse seduta sull'erba, intenta a sciacquarsi il viso.

"Ti ringrazio per… Avermi coperta" balbettò a disagio e gli porse il giubbotto, l'abito che indossava sembrava velare soltanto il suo corpo, Dean le prese la** mano**, involontariamente o meno non aveva più importanza.

Frida non era sorpresa.

"Prendi quello che ti spetta" sussurrò, teneva la testa abbassata, i **capelli **sciolti le coprivano il viso.

Dean la liberò subitamente: "No, non è come credi".

Conosceva abbastanza i druidi per sapere quanto fossero brutali e talvolta violenti durante le cerimonie. Dean non faceva parte di quel sistema che Frida trovava estraneo a lei.

Imporre con la scusa del destino un'unione era stupido, lo trovava tale ed aspettare nuda e disponibile un uomo era deprimente. Non era un Athame, era una ragazza, aveva dei sogni a cui nessuno aveva badato, non sua madre, non le più anziane di Abaton.

Doveva essere "adulta" per difendere la Natura d'Albione?

Quindi, un qualsiasi bavoso vegliardo era perfetto per il compito e Frida aveva scelto lui: un giovane, così arrogante nei modi, così sfrontato nel sorridere ad entrambe (madre e figlia), così umano ed ignaro delle Leggi. Era stata una ripicca, in fondo.

Adesso, però, era vicino a lei e non esibiva la sua strafottenza, non le aveva rinfacciato l'assurda faccenda in cui l'aveva invischiato. Era fermo, pronto ad andare via. Non la biasimava, non la giudicava.

Sarebbe stato con lei per piacere, non per mistico fervore. Non era così che doveva essere?

Non doveva concedersi che ad un uomo che la voleva e che lei trovava attraente?

Sì, era il Destino, ma non quello folle riportato dalle sacerdotesse, ma il semplice susseguirsi d'azioni e d'emozioni.

Frida era di nuovo in piedi, l'aria era satura di magia, non c'era più timore nel suo sguardo ma qualcosa di consapevole. Tolse il vestito e lo lasciò cadere a terra.

Le braccia erano lungo i fianchi e dentro di sé provava sia curiosità che ansia, ma sapeva che non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di toccarla, voleva fare l'amore con lui, perché era umano, perché era confuso quanto lei, perché era pronta.

Lo fronteggiava con la sua nudità fiera: il seno prosperoso, il ventre illuminato dalla luce tenue della notte: "E' quello che vogliamo" bisbigliò dolcemente ed allungò la **mano**, accarezzandogli il collo.

Fu lei a sospingerlo con delicatezza o fu lui ad approssimarsi, oppure entrambi sentirono il bisogno d'unirsi, d'un tratto però la pelle della creatura, simile a quella d'una qualsiasi donna era a contatto con le bocca di Dean. La baciò, appoggiando la fronte sul seno, scese lentamente sotto l'ombelico e raggiunse la rada peluria; assaporò con la lingua quel lembo di pelle.

Avvertiva appena i sospiri di Frida e le dita che quasi guidavano la sua testa. Sarebbe rimasto così a lungo, abbracciandola per i fianchi ed attirandola a sé, sino a quando le **labbra** non avessero toccato il suo sesso.

"Aspetta" un ordine, ma così amabile che Dean le obbedì e l'aiutò a sedersi, le sorrise, non trovò una parola che spiegasse cosa stesse provando o quanto bella gli apparisse la mezzadriade.

"Ti posso spogliare?"

Lui rise e lei lo imitò, alzò i palmi in segno di resa: "Era una domanda stupida, lo so" sogghignò.

"No, è indispensabile avere il consenso" ribatté Dean.

Frida sembrò indugiare, poi sfiorò la maglia bianca e cercò di toglierla, ma era inesperta e questo riportò l'uomo alla realtà: lei era vergine. Non che ciò lo intimidisse, ma lo rendeva più cauto; le prese le mani fra le proprie e restò a torso nudo, poi il tocco di Frida si concentrò in basso.

Si morse le labbra ed aspettò che lei avesse terminato d'armeggiare con i bottoni e la cintura.

Ora c'era poco da togliere, pensò Dean, l' attirò a sé per baciarle il volto ed il collo, le spalle e scivolare verso i capezzoli, per poi spingere appena con l'indice in lei, sperando che non si bloccasse, che non si ritraesse per una ragione qualsiasi e completamente inopportuna.

Gocce d'acque fresca sulla schiena e risa soffocate. Dean s'interruppe ansante: "Piove?"

Frida non commentò, lo squadrò divertita, immerse la mano nell'acqua e lo spruzzò sulla faccia.

"Divertente" replicò lui: "Io qui mi do da fare e tu fai dispetti… Bene".

Con un lieve spinta la gettò nella polla, udì un grido sorpreso, pensò che non sapesse nuotare, ma Frida riemerse più ridente di prima: "Bravo" esclamò vivace: "Adesso io resto a mollo. Non ho voglia d'uscire".

"Ah… sì?" reagì Dean: "Sono proprio fregato, insomma".

Il ragazzo s'immerse, la temperatura era relativamente tiepida, la sua erezione ne risentì; sbuffò: "Sei contenta?" domandò.

Frida gli strinse le braccia al collo, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla: "Sì, lo sono" ed era d'una disarmante sincerità.

Dean la cullò, era l'ultima volta che l'avrebbe domandato, si promise, ma era suo dovere assicurasi d'essere "ricambiato", quella cappa di dovere che incombeva su Frida non gli piaceva affatto: "Non c'è bisogno d'andare oltre. Non sei in dovere di fare niente. Io non… Potrei obbligarti e se lo sto facendo, in qualche modo, allora dillo e sarà finito. Sei sicura di volerlo fare?"

Frida sembrò meditare sulla risposta, poi disse piano, con molta calma: "Non sono del tutto Umana, se lo volessi potrei tenerti ad Abaton in eterno, per il mio diletto. Tu non invecchieresti mai, né moriresti, perché qui non c'è lo Spazio e non c'è il Tempo. Io cercavo qualcuno che fosse forte e bello, che non mi trattasse come l'oggetto d'un rituale. Tu non l'hai fatto. Non mi hai forzata" prese fiato: "Quindi io ti voglio. Ti voglio per me, potrei indurti a desiderarmi sino alla sfinimento, lo sai?"

I loro corpi aderivano, un sottile velo d'acqua li separava, li circondava e li proteggeva.

"Lo so, perché lo stai già facendo".

La baciò nuovamente, con passione, sfiorando le ciocche che ricadevano sulla schiena, scivolando sino alle natiche per premere il suo bacino contro il proprio. Baciò le sue labbra e la sua lingua, raccolse le perle d'acqua sul seno e avvertì finalmente Frida baciarlo alla base del collo, s'era divincolata e la punta della sua lingua indugia sul petto **bagnato** di Dean.

A quel punto, doveva possederla. Non era più una fantasia, era un bisogno quasi fisico, l'avrebbe trattenuta se necessario o forse no, ma non riusciva a pensarci, anzi non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al suo membro che l'invadeva, a contatto con il sesso di Frida, che reagiva con impercettibili movimenti muscolari, stimolandolo, eccitandolo sino allo spasimo.

Era già in lei e si muoveva con cautela, la ragazza era tesa, s'aggrappava a lui come se temesse d'annegare.

"Frida, credimi" soggiunse ansante: "Avresti potuto rifiutarmi in qualsiasi momento… Ma ti supplico, non ora".

Annuì, la mezzadriade e una resistenza naturale scemò nella dolcezza del lago e nei movimenti premurosi di Dean.

Le tastò le gambe, scoprendo con curiosità quegli arabeschi di muscoli.

Avvertì un sussulto, la consolò con parole dolci, con le labbra che percorrevano ogni centimetro di pelle.

Quando terminò, era stanco, avvertiva un vago senso di vertigine. Frida probabilmente aveva sentito del dolore e un lieve piacere; l'aiutò ad uscire dalla sorgente e le porse la veste.

"Andiamo ai fuochi, ci scalderemo" consigliò la fanciulla.

Aveva ragione: le pire li asciugarono; erano distesi sopra i propri abiti ad osservare la notte.

"Vediamo se indovini cosa manca in questa scena?" disse d'un tratto Dean, scrutandola malizioso.

"Tuo fratello" ridacchiò allegra.

"Simpatica" soggiunse Dean: "No, c'è bisogno d' una degna colonna sonora".

"Mio padre direbbe una canna".

Dean annuì: "Andrei d'accordo col tuo vecchio" approvò.

"Non dopo questa notte".

Risero ancora, come se per un po' le loro vite fossero felici.

I festeggiamenti erano conclusi, perché non s'udivano che i rumori della foresta.

Dean ispirò a fondo: il profumo di resina e di legna bruciata lo esaltava, non era mai successo prima, strinse la mano di Frida: "Sono contento…" si bloccò e scosse il capo: "No, sono stato fortunato, perché tu mi hai scelto e perché mi hai accettato".

"Potrei dire lo stesso" abbozzò Frida.

"Non devi farlo, non sono sicuro d'essere valoroso come hai detto, ma il fatto che tu l'abbia pensato, mi onora" sussurrò, guardando la volta celeste, sentendosi metaforicamente (e non solo realmente) a nudo.

Tacquero, ascoltarono la notte ed le loro riflessioni. Respirarono e si tennero per mano, Dean socchiuse le palpebre, era lucido eppure in uno stato di leggero dormiveglia. Gli parve di scorgere una fata danzare fra le lingue di fuoco, una splendida donna in miniatura con ali di luce che si muoveva sinuosa.

Frida lo baciò, lo ridestò gentilmente toccando fuggevolmente le labbra, adagiandosi su di lui, come fosse stata la cosa più normale del mondo. Lui l'accolse, come se l'avesse fatto altre volte, come se le sue forme, il suo peso gli fossero note da prima che avesse amato una donna, da prima che avesse veduto Frida.

La sua mezzadriade, sorrise sornione, una definizione che sarebbe durata sino all'alba.

La toccò di nuovo, era già successo… Altre volte, in altri tempi, forse…

Sentì i suoi capelli solleticargli il collo ed il petto, mentre Frida lambiva il suo corpo, quando raggiunse il bacino, Dean inarcò la schiena, un gesto brusco che lei accolse con una risata.

"Paura?" lo canzonò.

"Frida, questa tua insinuazione più rovinare il piano, lo sai?" sospirò.

Gli piaceva: sapeva scherzare, ma non era sciocca. Lo sapeva e basta.

Non era dotta in quel campo, ma non ci furono incidenti con i suoi affilati dentini bianchi, per un secondo Dean temette si stesse soffocando, ma appoggiandole una mano sulla testa ancora umida, riuscì ad evitare una tragedia.

Lei si fermò di botto, con un'espressione imbarazzata.

"Sadica" gemette Dean.

"Volevo evitare che mi venissi in bocca" si giustificò piccata.

"Avvisa, allora… Per Dio!" replicò Dean: "Non ti facevo lo scherzetto di nascosto!" adagiò la testa al suolo, con un lamento teatrale.

"Scusa".

Era contrita, bizzarramente mortificata ed era una sensazione assurda nel sesso.

"Di cosa?" la zittì: "Ti prego, non c'è motivo".

Frida si sdraiò nuovamente, la testa sul suo petto, le gambe fra le sue. Non avrebbe resisto fino al mattino senza farlo almeno una volta, ma era assonnato, era incredibilmente sereno e rimase immobile sino a quando non fu certo che lei dormisse, poi ascoltò il suo respiro ed il proprio. Era in pace.

Non c'era il fuoco, ma i pallidi colori dell' aurora. Frida era vestita, sedeva con le ginocchia strette in grembo, i capelli raccolti in una coda sulla nuca: "Questa è la fine" disse piano, in tono cupo.

"Adoro il profumo del Napalm alla mattina presto…" gli fece eco Dean e le strappò un sorriso.

L'uomo individuò gli indumenti abbandonati vicino al lago, si levò in piedi stiracchiandosi: "Sei volte in una sola notte!" esclamò.

"Erano due, veramente" lo corresse Frida.

"Tu hai dormito troppo, driade".

La vide mascherare una smorfia.

"Mio padre mi chiama così, sai?" spiegò allora: "Driade o miss. Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di darmi nomignoli, già fatico a capire l'utilità dei cognomi, figurati di vezzeggiativi e simili".

"Ti ha dato fastidio?"

"No, questo è il problema" rispose Frida: "Mi hai chiamata come un uomo che mi vuole bene, qualcuno a cui io tengo. Mi posso illudere?"

Dean infilò i jeans: "Parli come un oracolo" rispose.

"Lo fossi, almeno" sospirò Frida: "Mi posso illudere che da qualche parte, in qualche maniera, per un attimo, tu possa ricordarti di me?

Che il tuo sia un pensiero amabile e buono, come tu lo sarai per me?"

I Winchester non erano dei sentimentali, lui lo era meno di Sam e stentava a credere che John avesse amato solo sua madre (sebbene non ne dubitasse), però quelle parole e quel tono sommesso erano più strazianti d'un pianto.

"Certo, io ti ricorderò. Penserò a quanto tu sia bella, a quanto tua sia gentile e pura ed ora so che lo sono i Faerie ed anche qualche uomo, ad esempio, tuo padre" ritornò sui suoi passi, per circondarle le spalle con un braccio: "Mi verrà in mente questa notte quando vorrò stare bene, perché qui mi sono sentito libero e questo è successo grazie a te".

"Io non so se ci rivedremo" fece allora la mezzadriade: "Una vera profetessa mi disse che avrei avuto una sola vita ed un solo amore. Lei aveva ragione, per quanto mi riguardava.

Pregherò l'Equilibratore che ti conceda quello che vuoi e la gloria che meriti".

"Non avete il telefono?" Dean tentò disperatamente di sdrammatizzare, prima d'essere legato ad una dichiarazione d'amore che gli sarebbe pesata come un macigno sulla coscienza: "Posso chiamarti nel pomeriggio e quando fate una festa…"

"Sono vissuta fra i Mortali, ma i miei hanno chiesto alla lucente Yvaine d'accogliermi ad Abaton, perché nel mondo ero in pericolo" e mostrò la caviglia sinistra, ove con una striscia di cuoio era saldato un gri gri: "Presto tornerò a servire Albione: la Natura è in collera con gli Uomini".

"Ti posso dare il mio numero, quando torni nella bella Albione di re Artù, mi fai uno squillo" sbottò divertito Dean, sfiorandole la tempia con un bacio.

"Ho di meglio" disse a quel punto Frida e dalla mano ostinatamente chiusa e celata fra le pieghe della gonna gli mostrò una piccola ampolla di cristallo: "L'acqua del lago della Ninfa. È un richiamo. Rifiutala pure se non t'interessa, io non m'offenderò… O forse sì, ma non ti maledirò".

"Grazie, driade" rise Dean.

Lei lo pizzicò sul braccio: "Prendi la fiala e quando vorrai che ti sia accanto gettala al suolo, non sul cemento sacrilego o sui marmi lavorati: sull'erba, sulla terra. Io saprò che mi avrai chiamata e giungerò, portando con me la potenza che resta al mio popolo… Ed è poca".

"Vederci per un birra è banale?" chiese Dean.

"Fa più effetto se fai questo rituale" borbottò Frida e gli tese la bottiglietta sigillata con un tappo color ocra. Lui la prese con cura.

"Grazie, Frida" riuscì a dire, sopraffatto da un turbine d'emozioni indesiderate: "Non ti scorderò, sul serio e… Ti chiamerò sino a prosciugare quel lago, credimi".

Frida l'abbracciò: "Fai quello che è giusto" mormorò e poteva condividerne lo smarrimento: "Devi proteggere, devi salvare, io ti capisco… Non è facile".

"No, non lo è" un singhiozzo. Un solo breve, involontario singhiozzo fra le braccia della sua mezzadriade: "Tu mi capisci. Lo so. Vieni con noi…"

Nessuna risposta.

"Che tu sia benedetto, Dean Winchester, perché sei un Guerriero".

Nulla, poi l'oblio.

Frida era svanita, così come Abaton. Era solo.

"Hai dormito fuori dal bar, ti avranno scambiato per un senzatetto" Sam lo stava scuotendo leggermente: "Non potevi avvisarmi?"

Dean lo fissò stranito, era appoggiato al muro esterno del bar in cui era entrato la sera precedente, il Sole era alto in cielo e lui aveva sulle gambe la giacca scura.

"Ho sempre sognato di passare una notte fuori da un bar, come River Phoenix" esordì.

"Divertente".

Sam l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. L'altro s'infilò il giubbotto: "C'è una storia, comunque, voglio che tu la sappia, perché è speciale ed è importante, lo sarà, spero" iniziò a raccontare, prese dalla tasca una bottiglietta che conteneva un liquido trasparente: "Quest'acqua è la fine della mia storia, ma all' inizio c'è una splendida festa in un posto senza tempo e una mezzadriade che aspetta il suo guerriero".


	2. Il Richiamo

_6 mesi dopo._

_Londra._

Immobile, ma in perenne mutamento:questo era il regno dei Mortali e la combriccola di John Constantine non faceva eccezione. Al pub "Last punk standing", i clienti si ritrovavano ad ogni ora del giorno, per chiacchierare davanti ad una pinta di birra od ad una tazza di tè.

Era simile al soggiorno d'una grande casa e tutto sommato lo era: lo stabile perennemente occupato dalla famiglia di Syder e Ivy Mae, da John e Dani e da altri perdigiorno idealisti era a due passi, qualche volta si poteva scorgere l'inossidabile Muppet in boxer ordinare un po' di vodka per iniziare degnamente la giornata.

Frida sedeva vicino alla vetrata e raramente distaccava lo sguardo dalla strada, il cicaleccio era l'unico appiglio alla realtà.

"Un penny per i tuoi pensieri" disse d'un tratto Syder, accomodandosi accanto a lei. Era diventato un giovane dal sorriso contagioso e dai modi gentili, Frida non l'aveva mai visto alterato o di cattivo umore.

Indossava sempre camice stropicciate o maglie dai colori bizzarri, il suo sguardo glauco era mite e rassicurante, come se nella sua mente non albergasse alcun pensiero malvagio.

"Sono riflessioni tristi" replicò stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Lo abbiamo capito tutti" esclamò Syder: "E non sapremo come aiutarti, se continerai a tacere".

"Sono fortunata ad avere delle persone che vogliono consolarmi".

"Lascia che lo facciano allora" disse lui: "Da quando sei tornata sembri un barattolo vuoto: non hai riso, non hai pianto, non ascolti e non parli… Lo zio John dice che dormi sino al tramonto, ti svegli e vieni qui a bere, a mangiare qualche biscotto e poi ancora vai a letto. Tu sai cosa significa questo?"

"Che il fuso orario mi ha distrutta" provò a scherzare Frida, ma non aveva alcuna vitalità, né nella voce, né nello sguardo.

"No, significa che sei in Depressione. È una malattia e va curata" replicò serio Syder.

"Non sono neppure Umana!" obiettò Frida.

"Hai dei sentimenti e tanto basta".

Lei non commentò, guardò il gri-gri al polso ed ebbe voglia di scoppiare in lacrime, ma non ci riusciva, la sua sofferenza si bloccava nel petto e rendeva il respiro una tortura e le giornate interminabili, niente le dava un effettivo piacere, ma ogni gesto la gettava nella malinconia. Era in una trappola orribile e non aveva la forza d'uscirne.

"Dovrei parlarne con papà?" domandò a quel punto.

"James sostiene che sia meglio confidarsi con un esperto estraneo alla situazione" consigliò l'altro.

"Da quando James, il tossico della mansarda, è diventato il tuo guru?" borbottò Frida.

Syder scosse il capo e ridacchiò: "Lo è da un paio d'anni, ovvero da quando s'è ripulito e ha iniziato a collaborare in un Centro d'assistenza per ragazzi in difficoltà" spiegò orgoglioso: "Adesso passa solo il fine settimana qui, deve occuparsi di molte cose".

"Lo immagino" concordò lei, sinceramente colpita: "Non avrei mai creduto che James potesse cambiare sino a questo punto; mi piacerebbe parlarci!"

"Rientrerà domani, credo. Prova a bussare alla sua porta: è sempre aperta e non c'è un uomo più comprensivo di lui nel quartiere"

"Syder, non è una gran credenziale" gli fece notare sarcastica: "Hai una pallida idea di che razza di gente ci circondi?"

Syder aprì il palmo della mano, come ad indicarle l'intero locale: "Sì, è la razza d' Albione".

L' acquerugiola umida ed insistente arrivò con la Luna calante, un paio di lampioni s'erano fulminati proprio quella sera, ragion per cui i passanti erano figure indistinte e minacciose. John e Dani erano al bancone, Frida non li voleva vicino e non sapeva spiegarne il motivo. Era conscia di ferire Dani con quel comportamento e rammentò le estati dell' adolescenza, quando la donna s'occupava di lei con la solerzia d'una madre; li fissava immobile incapace d'alzarsi e di chiederle conforto.

Era davvero vuota, totalmente apatica e priva di nerbo, pensarlo non le faceva provare rabbia per quel mollusco che era divenuta, ma la gettava in un baratro di riflessioni senza logica.

"Io torno a casa, ragazzi" annunciò, prendendo lo spolverino nero su cui era stata seduta sino a quel momento: "Ci si vede domani".

"Non fai più un pasto decente, driade?" fece John, non era alterato ma quasi preoccupato: "Diventi anoressica come la Hilton?

Non voglio una figlia così alla moda, per la misera!"

"Quella non è anoressica" cinguettò Ivy: "E' ricca".

Frida le fu grata per quel diversivo: Ivy era cresciuta ed ora non era una bambina petulante e vezzeggiata, ma un'adolescente spigliata, testarda e viziata; aveva fatto il salto di qualità.

Somigliava vagamente al fratello, sebbene i suoi capelli fossero d'una sfumatura più chiari e gli occhi verdi ardessero d'una scaltrezza maliziosa che Syder non avrebbe mai avuto.

Un po' la invidiava: sua sorella minore, Tefé non l'aveva mai ascoltata e si rifiutava di contattare John; talvolta si chiedeva come fosse avere qualcuno con cui spartire l'affetto dei genitori, qualcuno con cui misurarsi, ma non era destinata a saperlo.

Uscì e si lasciò alle spalle l'unica compagnia che apprezzava: un gruppo di punk cinquantenni con figli al seguito, convinti stoltamente che ci si potesse ribellare al mondo.

Lei non aveva più voglia di lottare, anche se a Susan aveva raccontato di voler servire la Natura ed i nuovi paladini. Aveva mentito e non s'era sentita in colpa: era colpa sua se la vita le stava scivolando dalle dita come un filo troppo sottile da tessere.

Non c'era ira, solo tristezza, nessuna animosità nel ricordare che proprio sua madre l'aveva costretta a diventare una donna, perché fosse più potente, perché le fate le avevano bisbigliato che sua figlia a venti anni aveva ancora l'imene intatto e ciò faceva nascere il sospetto che fosse una lesbica frigida.

Se lo fosse stata, gli attuali problemi che l'affliggevano non sarebbero esistiti: Dean non l'aveva chiamata. Frida s'era sentita come una comune donna umiliata ed abbandonata all'alba con dolci ed inconsistenti parole.

"Vieni con noi…"

Le aveva sussurrato e lo voleva ad Abaton, ma tornato alla sua bella vita di Cacciatore di Demoni, lei era uno sbiadito sogno da ubriaco.

L'orgoglio ferito non era niente in confronto al cuore.

Stava annegando nella disperazione per colpa di un dannato bastardo?

Rendersene conto bruciava come il sale su di un taglio ancora sanguinante e pensò che aveva mille modi per fargli ricordare il rispetto che si dovrebbe portare ai Faerie e ne aveva anche di più per fargli assaggiare la vendetta cucinata da una Constantine.

Sarebbe riuscita a fregarlo, gli avrebbe fatto vendere l'anima al primo demone che riusciva ad evocare e poi l'avrebbe dato in pasto a suo padre, narrando di quanto crudele e prepotente fosse stato Dean a Beltaine.

Si sarebbe presa suo fratello, a costo di sedurlo e poi l'avrebbe guardato in faccia e se mai Dean avesse osato attaccarla, i Centauri l'avrebbero ridotto ad un ammasso di carne macinata.

Aveva parecchie amicizie da sfruttare, era l'erede della stirpe dei più grandi figli di puttana sulla faccia della Terra e Dean Winchester non aveva alcun potere su di lei.

Scosse il capo: era bello soffermarsi su costruttivi piani per il futuro, si complimentò con se stessa ed attraversò la strada di corsa.

Il vento la sferzava più dei malevoli propositi, ciò non la turbava: i Constantine non erano leali, né tanto meno remissivi; non si sorprendeva più della propria spietata risolutezza.

Quando una mano calò sulle sue labbra, Frida istintivamente serrò la mandibola e cercò di strappare almeno un lembo della pelle del aggressore.

"Dì a tuo padre che è giunto il momento di pareggiare i conti, Constantine" sibilò una voce maschile, sentiva il suo corpo contro il proprio, il sangue imbrattarle il mento: "Sono Gary Lester e vi restituirò il male che ho avuto".

Frida gli assestò un calcio all'altezza del ginocchio, ma l'altro parve incassarlo. La liberò, spingendola a terra.

Lo scontro con l'asfalto lurido fu più umiliante che doloroso.

"Aiuto!" urlò lei: "Prendete quel figlio di…"

Non aveva terminato d'inveire che John, Rich, Muppet e Syder s'erano cavallerescamente dati all'inseguimento del reo: Muppet brandiva un piede di porco e Rich un manganello rubato ad un poliziotto.

Gli improperi, le minacce, gli urli belluini dei virili figli d'Albione -ansiosi di lavare nel sangue l'offesa arrecata alla damigella- non servirono a niente: Gary Lester s'era dileguato con la velocità con cui s'era palesato.

Non era in nessun angolo del quartiere e nessuna vettura sfrecciò davanti a loro.

Frida non poté far altro che rifugiarsi in casa, accompagnata da Dani e Michelle, massaggiandosi il braccio contuso ancora scossa e tremante. Ivy era più terrorizzata di lei, scoppiò in lacrime mentre sua madre la medica e le ripuliva la bocca arrossata.

Frida raccontò di quanta rabbia avesse avvertito in quello sconosciuto, di quanta paura avesse provato, malgrado la certezza che lui non avesse intenzione d'ucciderla.

"Il suo nome era Gary Lester?" chiese accigliata Michelle.

"Sì, perché ti turba?"

"Gary Lester è morto quasi ventuno anni fa" rispose la donna.

Frida socchiuse gli occhi: "Ora sì che è un casino degno della mia famiglia" sbottò.

La ricordava, specie quando sentiva il peso del proprio lavoro schiacciare ogni residua traccia d'individualità. Nel buio della notte, il sorriso malinconico della sua mezzadriade diventava così nitido da poterlo sfiorare con le dita, ma accanto a lui non c'era nessuno. Udiva il respiro di Sam addormentato, sfiorava il coltello sotto il cuscino e ritornava alla realtà.

Era tardi e sapeva di non poter restare a letto sino a mezzogiorno, dovevano fare i bagagli e cacciare, ancora. Non che gli spiacesse, che riuscisse a pensare ad una vita diversa, ma desiderava migliorarla.

Aveva perduto Cassie o meglio, era diventata un capitolo chiuso, una dolce e perduta parentesi. Sarebbe stato così anche con Frida, inoltre era lontana: fisicamente e sotto ogni altro punto di vista.

Non era neppure umana e sbirciando nel diario del padre aveva trovato traccia dei Constantine.

Non era propriamente un attestato di stima. Le leggende facevano risalire la stirpe ad un sassone che beffò il Diavolo, rifilandogli un pollo al posto della propria anima, poi s' erano uniti alla genia incestuosa di Lot ed avevano attraversato i secoli barattando anime e reliquie sacre.

Una famiglia di truffatori senza scrupoli, ladri, assassini, sovversivi, capaci d' ipnotizzare soltanto per spillare denaro, incostanti, dannati sin dalla nascita.

"L'ultimo di questi Constantine" concludeva Winchester: "Si chiama John Thomas, un cialtrone simpatico e pericoloso. Un ubriacone, non sprovvisto d'onore, ma inadatto alla caccia".

Erano più inglesi degli autobus a due piani e romanticamente idealisti. Dean s'era domandato cosa avrebbe scritto John su Frida, sulla sua natura d'ibrido, sui suoi poteri, che fra l'altro Dean ignorava, ma su cui si divertiva a fantasticare.

Immaginò Constantine: un tizio alto e magro, consumato dai vizi, con uno spiccato accento inglese. Frida l'amava molto ed era certo che fosse ricambiata.

"Non farti abbindolare, in particolare da una donna" così s'era sempre promesso, poi scivolava in tentazione anche lui, ma riusciva a spezzare le catene.

Era una mezzadriade, ecco cosa la rendeva speciale!

Il non essere una comune fanciulla, il far parte d'un universo dimenticato, perché lei custodiva misteri, perché poteva essere qualunque cosa ma non un'amante.

Certo, gli sarebbe piaciuto portarla a mangiare una pizza e poi finirci a letto, ma questo era scontanto.

Chiuse gli occhi. Non faceva caldo, eppure sentì una goccia sfiorargli la tempia, non era sudore.

Balzò seduto sul letto, con l'arma da taglio in mano, dischiuse le labbra per chiamare Sam, ma ne uscì un suono sommesso ed inarticolato.

"Ti prego, non ho che qualche minuto" lo implorò Frida.

Era davanti a lui, indossava una camicia da notte turchese che non doveva essere propriamente nuova e neppure costosa, aveva i capelli raccolti in un fermaglio ed vistose occhiaie sul volto sciupato.

Gli parve che stesse galleggiando, che fosse sotto uno strato d'acqua e da lì lo guardasse e gli parlasse sottovoce. La sua immagine, circondata da una fioca luce bianca, s'increspava leggermente, come scossa da onde concentriche.

"Frida, sei tu?" domandò sorpreso, senza abbassare il pugnale: "Cosa diavolo stai facendo?"

Lei allargò le braccia, aveva il polso bendato: "Il rituale dell' acqua, insomma, una specie" spiegò impacciata: "Ho apportato alcune modifiche con mia cugina. Ho bisogno di te".

Dean fece un cenno affermativo col capo ed attese, non aveva idea di che modifiche stesse cianciando e restò perplesso nel apprendere che avesse una cugina: sua padre non aveva parlato d'altri "eredi", ma per John contavano i maschi, che potevano tramandare il nome…

Frida s'era guardata fugacemente alle spalle: "Credo che un tizio voglia fare del male a papà" disse in fretta, in tono ansioso: "Uno morto anni fa, ma con il Demone della Fame in corpo. Può essere fastidioso?"

Dean deglutì: evidentemente per un incrocio di driade e Constantine, il Demone della Fame alle costole ed un fantasma arrabbiato erano un "fastidi" come la mancata programmazione d'un film o la cena scotta.

"Direi proprio di sì" rispose: "Controlla che non ci sia il Demone nei paraggi… In ogni caso, possiamo fare un salto da voi. Dove vi trovate?" la vaga speranza che fosse negli U.S.A. gli balenò davanti agli occhi per attimo.

"Davanti al pub 'Last punk standing', l'insegna luminosa è saltata l'altra settimana" chiosò placida lei.

Logico, si disse Dean: il nome era già un amabile programma.

"In quale paese?" insistette allora, quasi seccato.

Frida spalancò gli occhi, se le avesse ingiunto di sgozzarsi sarebbe parsa meno stupita: "A Londra" disse.

Dove potevano essere i Constantine?

A Los Angeles ?

No, erano a Londra.

"Driade, sei un po' fuori dalla mia portata" cominciò a giustificarsi Dean, si sentiva anche in colpa; prima ancora d'essere una Cacciatore americano, lui aveva un'ingiustificata ed irrazionale paura degli aerei, quindi più che alla patria aveva subito pensato alla traversata fra le nuvole.

"Fatico a vederti, quasi non ti sento" esclamò Frida con sospiro affranto: "Sto sprecando tutta la mia energia, ti do la mia e-mail, che il telefono cambia spesso, dipende da chi lo scrocchiamo. Internet no, abbiamo una sorta di non so che connessione segreta, prendi nota!"

John Winchester aveva proprio ragione, erano degli spostati i Constantine e Frida, magari non si rendeva conto di quanto fosse bizzarra la sua vita e non la biasimava: lui era cresciuto seguendo ogni consiglio, ogni ordine di John e lei aveva fatto lo stesso, erano stati entrambi forgiati dai loro genitori, ciò lo spinse a non commentare, ma ad allungare una mano verso un block notes; annuì.

Frida dettò, fece persino lo spelling, poi spiò la sua reazione

"Bene, allora ci terremo in contatto" assicurò Dean e sorrise.

"Mi sei mancato" lo disse in un lamento e svanì nel nulla, così come gli era apparsa.

"Tu pure" ribatté Dean.

La plafoniera della stanza del motel spezzò quel brevissimo istante di tenerezza.

"Cosa?" sbottò Sam, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

Dean inarcò un sopraciglio, scettico: "Non ero rivolto a te" mormorò ironico.

"Cosa non era rivolto a me?" lo interrogò Sam.

"Ti sei svegliato perché mi hai sentito parlare con Frida, no?"

Il minore sollevò appena la testa dal cuscino: "Chi è Frida? Dov'è adesso?"

"Frida è la mezzadriade" rispose Dean irritato: "Ti ho già parlato di lei; attualmente è a Londra in qualche catapecchia che occupa abusivamente".

"Eravate al telefono?" chiese Sam: "Non ho sentito la suoneria".

"No, ha fatto un incantesimo particolare, messo a punto con sua cugina. Nostro padre non aveva accennato ad altri Constantine" disse d'un tratto il maggiore: "Potrebbero esserci nove femmine Constantine o di più a spasso per il pianeta".

"Tu ci speri" ghignò sarcastico: "Mi vuoi dire cosa è accaduto?"

"Sì, pare che un uomo morto dia la caccia al padre di Frida e lei mi ha domandato se avessi qualche informazione".

"Non puoi farle una visita?" era una mera provocazione.

Dean la ignorò: "Il Demone della Fame ha ucciso un tizio vicino alla sua famiglia, non m'è chiaro un accidente, men che meno a quest'ora" tagliò corto l' altro scrollando le spalle: "Ho il suo indirizzo e-mail e ci faremo spiegare tutto con maggiore calma. Adesso rimetto al suo posto il coltello e dormo. Io ho sonno!"

"Dormi".

Sam lo fissava soddisfatto. Dean riusciva ad immaginare cosa gli passasse per la testa e cosa volesse dirgli: una stoccata sul fatto che scattasse non appena Frida chiamava (era apparsa, ad onor di cronaca), che era sulla via giusta per farsi incastrare dalla più blasonata stirpe di figli di puttana conosciuta(ma in sua presenza, era meglio che evitasse d'includere Frida nella cerchia), ma quando lo vide coricarsi gli fu grato del silenzio.

Finse di riposare, anche quando fu certo che il fratello dormisse; non voleva ammettere d'essere interessato al Demone della Fame ed alla prospettiva di comunicare ancora con Frida.


	3. Divergenze

Era Sabato, il palazzo era in fermento per l'imminente evento settimanale: "The Magical Mistery Tour" sponsorizzato da Danita Wright, orchestrato da John Constatine ed offerto da Muppet, che per l'occasione azzardava a sciacquarsi le ascelle.

Una giornata di pace ed armonia, in un furgone giallo ed una serata al solito pub.

Non era il massimo, ma per Frida era una piacevole prospettiva.  
Fu destata dal fastidioso squillo del telefono sul pianerottolo: considerato che avevano a disposizione un unico apparecchio era più che naturale posizionarlo all'entrata, fra l'appartamento di Rich e Michelle e quello dei Constantine. Tanto più che la privacy era un concetto astratto ed ogni porta era perennemente spalancata, tranne quella d'entrata.

Era capitato sovente, a Frida come ad Ivy di trovare Muppet in uno dei bagni sparsi fra i cinque alloggi e non era stata una visione paradisiaca.

Ivy s'era scaraventata a prendere la cornetta e dopo un grido minaccioso: "Questa è per me!", aveva preso a confabulare a bassa voce.

Frida aveva appoggiato il capo sul cuscino, scrutando il soffitto della sua stanza: John l'aveva sgomberata dagli attrezzi da giardinaggio e dalle armi quasi sette anni prima, quando Susan aveva domandato proprio a lui di proteggere quella figlia mai vista e non voluta.

In principio, c'era stata una branda con vecchie lenzuola prese in prestito dai vicini, poi s'era aggiunto un tavolo malfermo per i libri e la lampada di sale, quindi una sedia per gli abiti.

S'era trasformata nel 2001: Frida non apparteneva più a nessuno, né si sentiva pronta a stare sola. John s'era armato di buona volontà ed aveva detto ai suoi amici come sistemare quel piccolo locale.

"Ora, driade, hai una camera" le aveva detto, senza eccessiva enfasi nella voce: "Qualsiasi cosa accada, qualunque cosa tu faccia, questo posto sarà tuo ed io non chiederò perché lo cercherai, me lo dirai tu… Se lo vorrai".

Era stato così. John era un uomo di parola od almeno lo era con chi meritasse la sua stima.

Ritornata da Abaton, la giovane non aveva fatto altro che chiudersi fra quelle quattro mura, rivangando il passato e ricordando gli amici persi sulla strada: Melinda era stata inghiottita dai propri sentimenti, che l' Equilibratore aveva visto come una colpa; Juniper s'era smarrita nel cielo, in cerca d'un'esistenza più avventurosa di quella che aveva lasciato; Edward studiava e costruiva il futuro con pazienza e determinazione; Gabaline era tornata ai suoi doveri; non le restava che John e quei simpatici falliti che l'amavano per quella che era e senza porsi domande.

Quando s'era concessa un' illusione, il lusso d'un sogno, era stata destata dalla verità: lei era nata per vivere d'inganni. Le sole persone che mai l'avrebbero tradita erano lì, in quella stamberga cadente e se non ci fossero state, se il Tempo le avesse spazzate via, allora Frida avrebbe dato la propria energia vitale alla terra.

Non aveva senso camminare in un mondo privo d'amore, né era giusto morire ogni mattina, affogando la speranza nella delusione, aspettando un cenno che non sarebbe mai arrivato.

I piani di vendetta le facevano gola; l'idea di schiacciare chi l'aveva gettata in quel baratro d'inerzia era forte, ma il rituale della sera precedente aveva mitigato l'ira.

Dean non l'aveva rifiutata, ma c'era qualcosa in lui che non aveva scorto a Beltaine: fragilità e timore, persino stizza.

Il suo Guerriero non aveva un'armatura dorata e lei non era una fanciulla eterea e di sangue nobile (sebbene fosse fiera dei propri natali). Lui brandiva inutili armi e lei viveva alla giornata.

Non v'era più epica in quella loro condizione e questo toglieva a Frida un gran peso dal cuore, sostituendolo con la bruciante umiliazione dell'indifferenza.

Lei e Dean potevano avere un futuro, ma qualcosa li bloccava. Non voleva legarlo ad un incantesimo, non desiderava riportarlo ad Abaton, ma sperava di scorgere la sua figura accanto a sé, nella sua stanza.

Dani stava scrivendo al computer ed era naturale: era una giornalista, ma nel sentire il ticchettio lesto dei tasti, Frida balzò a sedere, reprimendo un gemito per una fitta lancinante al polso.

"Dani!" chiamò in tono querulo.

La donna la raggiunse in un minuto, l'espressione del viso era angosciata e non pareva aver riposato a lungo.

Era ancora bella e radiosa; aveva passato le quaranta primavere ma i capelli crespi erano scuri come la sua pelle e gli sgargianti abiti erano un omaggio al sole d'Africa, che Dani non aveva mai visto, ma che faceva parte delle sue radici.

"Come stai?" domandò a Frida con un sospiro.

"Meglio, ti ringrazio" rispose lei, scostando il copriletto: "Ci sono e-mail per me?"

Dani scosse il capo.

"Bene" disse ed il tono di voce era spento e mesto:"Buon lavoro".

S'adagiò nuovamente e cercò di prendere sonno.

"_Ciao Frida, prima di sbilanciarmi vorrei essere sicuro che l'indirizzo sia protetto e che non stia mandando una e-mail ad una ditta di cosmetici._

_Sam ed io abbiamo guardando nei dintorni, cercando notizie sul tuo affamato amico ed abbiamo ragione di credere che – dopo una così snervante dieta- desideri trovarsi un ristorante aperto. Un bel problema, perché da quanto ho letto, la Gran Bretagna pullula di locali che lui amerebbe frequentare._

_Accertati che tuo padre sia preparato al ruolo, perché non basterà mostrare la carta di credito, questa volta._

_Vorrei spiegarti cosa mi ha impedito di chiamarti e t'assicuro che non è una scusa e neppure una giustificazione, ma la verità. Vorrei parlarti, ad essere sincero, non stare qui a figurarmi la tua reazione, vorrei guardarti negli occhi e sapere se ti fidi ancora o no… Hai tutte le ragioni per mondo per avercela a morte e considerarmi un bastardo. Se non vuoi avere a che fare con me, non ti negherò il nostro aiuto._

_Voglio dire che comunque ti daremo consigli ed informazioni, anche se ritieni che sia tutto finito o che io non l'abbia fatto iniziare._

_È chiaro?_

_Sam ti consiglia di mandarci un resoconto completo e dettagliato dell' avventura di tuo padre, insomma, fatti raccontare per bene la storia, altrimenti potremmo aver preso un abbaglio._

_Non so se passa il concetto…_

_Spero tu stia bene._

_Dean"._

Frida rilesse quella breve lettera due volte e non capì cosa Dean volesse comunicarle sul Demone della Fame.

Era più che sibillino in merito e c'era un cupo presentimento nell' aria, come se stesse per crollare il Big Ben.

Aveva ancora in mente l'incubo fatto quella mattina: un uomo che divorava la sua prole e quindi se stesso e s'era alzata per vomitare un po' di saliva, a testimonianza della sua delicatezza di spirito, quando un trillo l'aveva scossa: era arrivata un' e-mail.

Dani era riversa sul divano, in preda ad uno dei frequenti attacchi di narcolessia, Frida indossava un leggera camicia da notte e chiunque fosse entrato nel condominio avrebbe visto le due donne ed il gatto Bastard accomodato sulla mensola per i biscotti.

"_Dal Guerriero alla Driade"_.

Era per lei ed era stata inviata da Dean Winchester. Un sussulto di gioia, subito sopito, un sorriso sincero sulle sue labbra e poi s'era seduta ed aveva aperto quella busta virtuale.

"Abbiamo bussato ai cancelli del cielo, driade e pare non manchi nessuno a scuola".

John Constatine aveva un particolare gergo, a cui Frida s'era abituata, perciò scrollò le spalle quasi indifferente. Lui sbirciò lo schermo da sopra la sua spalla.

"Questo Dean chi cazzo è?" chiese con finta, calcolata noncuranza.

"Lui caccia demoni e fantasmi con un compagno" fu quello che poté riferire Frida senza scomporsi, si voltò per osservare la reazione paterna.

L'uomo scoppiò in una fragorosa e sprezzante risata, che prolungò additando il monitor e lanciando occhiate allusive alla figlia.

Lei si morse il labbro, deglutendo aria ed imprecazioni.

"Oh… Cristo!" proseguì John: "Stiamo parlando di cialtronerie alla D&D?

No, aspetta, questi sono stati allevati a "Charmed" e pentacolini d'argento ed hanno pure il Libro delle Ombre, vero?"

"Non lo so" sibilò Frida.

"Io me li vedo: armati sino ai denti, tutti seri a… Cacciare!" si passò una mano fra i capelli biondi: "Capisci la stupidità della cosa?

Cacciano esseri immortali, vanno a rompere le palle ai dannati morti, ovvero sono la disgrazia di chiunque percepisca una maledetta vibrazione!

Aspetta… Voglio indovinare. Sono americani?"

Frida annuì.

"Lo sapevo" John si complimentò con se stesso: "I più grandi cazzoni vengono da lì. Se non trovano un fottuto nemico da combattere, non hanno una motivazione decente per riprodursi. Li adoro quei palloni gonfiati, mi fanno morire… Sono cosa?

Amici?

La solita coppia repressa come i Mulder e Scully del Gay Pride?"

"No, sono fratelli" c'era un piacere sadico e sottile nel vedere suo padre, un Constantine, sbellicarsi davanti a presunti "esperti" del mondo demoniaco ed una meno raffinata soddisfazione nel sentire Dean umiliato, sebbene inconsapevole.

"Stessa cosa. Vedi Cheryl e me a caccia a Liverpool?" ghignò John: "Lei in tenuta da Cacciatrice ed io come un vampiro punk. Ivy e Syder che esorcizzano i cimiteri di Dublino?

No, queste cose vengono bene solo agli americani, perché loro… Loro ci credo alla scemenza della missione per conto di Dio o chi per lui.

Perché hai turbato questi poveri derelitti?

Sei malvagia, piccola regina dei lupini" s'accese una Silk Cut e la fissò per un attimo.

Frida fece una smorfia d'impazienza: "Ieri sera mi sono spaventata…" iniziò.

"E ti sei fatta quattro risate con loro?

Brava, sono orgoglioso di te".

Lei sospirò: "Ho incontrato uno di loro… Un po' di tempo fa" aggiunse sottovoce: "Una storia davvero incredibile, comunque posso assicurare che i Winchester sono affidabili".

John diventò serio d'un tratto.

"Papà?" l'interrogò sorpresa Frida.

"I Winchester, li conosco anche io" disse torvo lui, soffiando una nuvola di fumo grigiastro verso il monitor: "Sono dannati, ma non abbastanza furbi da sfangarla. Sono ossessionati dalla vendetta e non sanno come metterla in pratica. Arrivano, fanno un bel casino e se ne fregano di chi dovrà raccogliere le loro porcherie.

Sì, hanno le mani in pasta, ma non le sanno lavare. Fine del discorso".

Non c'era maniera d'aprire una breccia dopo quella sentenza, Frida l'aveva imparato, si otteneva prima il silenzio e poi una solenne ed assordante sfuriata.

Era duro da ammettere, ma persino tra i Constantine vigevano le gerarchie e se un padre poteva rimproverare una figlia pur di non svelare il lercio del suo passato, la progenie doveva tacere ed accettare passivamente. Era l'ordine delle cose e suo nonno, Thomas Constantine, spesso aggiungeva un paio di cinghiate ai moniti, tanto per stare più sicuro.

John, al contrario, non l'aveva mai sfiorata.

"Andiamo a cena, sempre che Dani si svegli" borbottò Constantine avviandosi in cucina.

"_Caro Dean, l'indirizzo è l'unica cosa sicura. Domani mattina dovrò partire con gli altri per il Magical Mistery Tour e penso che dopo cinque o sei birre, papà mi racconterà la favola del Demone della Fame._

_Quando vi ho nominato la sua reazione è stata pessima; temo che vi sia della ruggine fra i nostri genitori, che si siano scontrati su qualche questione di grande importanza, per quanto ne so, John sostiene di non aver barato alla partita di poker e ci tiene a sottolinearlo._

_Non mi ha riferito altro ed è strano._

_Sto per andare al pub e quindi se Gary Lester è là fuori lo saprò, ma non ho paura: papà s'è accertato che lo scantinato fosse in ordine._

_La questione di Beltaine non può essere risolta con questi sterili mezzi. Non ho idea di cosa tu abbia provato e non puoi che ricambiare l'ignoranza._

_Sì, mi sono illusa ma mi avevi promesso che non avrei sprecato il mio tempo; per te può non significare niente, ma per ogni notte era un'illusione e se non lo capisci non è una colpa. Straniero, umano… Sei tutto questo ed altro, ma non l'eroe senza macchia che ho sognato._

_Sono felice. Contenta di vederti con altri occhi, d'immaginarti debole come lo sono io in questo mondo._

_Sono triste, perché non sono quello che vuoi._

_Non sto bene, Lester mi ha aggredita e qui sta per succedere qualcosa._

_Ti farò sapere._

_Frida"_.

Il bar era decisamente affollato e chiassoso, ma era il posto ideale per mantenere la connessione stabile, quando Dean allontanò da sé il portatile con gesto brusco, Sam comprese di poter leggere a sua volta.

"Questo è un messaggio in codice, non so cosa voglia dirci" commentò alla fine: "Il Magical Mistery Tour deve essere inteso come la Caccia".

"Papà scrisse che Constantine non è portato alla Caccia" obiettò Dean portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra.

"Si riferisce ad un gruppo" continuò il minore: "Posso essere dei mediatori, che cercano un contatto fra questo mondo e gli altri… Cinque o sei birre, ma è un alcolizzato?"

"Gli inglesi buttano giù tè e birra a pieno regime" sbottò l'altro: "Alla settima pinta sono ancora sobri".

"Lo spero, altrimenti non ci darà niente di utile" disse Sam: "Cosa avrà inteso con lo scantinato in ordine?

E questa partita poker che ha incrinato i rapporti cosa sta ad indicare?

Una divergenza d'opinioni sul metodo per ripulire una zona?"

Dean scrollò le spalle e non rispose.

"Nostro padre non era stato severo nei confronti dei Constantine" insistette Sam pensoso.

"Beh… Se definirli una famiglia di truffatori, ladri, assassini, cialtroni, ubriaconi e sovversivi è stato un giudizio positivo, non oso immaginare quello negativo".

"Diciamo che hanno vedute aperte sui rapporti fra specie diverse" azzardò Sam.

"Sì, magari avevano anche dei sodomiti contro natura nella loro stirpe!" rise sarcastico Dean: "Non so perché papà abbia litigato con Constantine, non lo sapremo mai".

Restarono in silenzio per alcuni istanti.

"Il resto è chiaro: l'hai umiliata" chiosò Sam.

"E' arrivato l'avvocato delle donne!"

"No, è la verità" si difese il fratello: "Era la sua prima esperienza, le era stata imposta, tu arrivi e fai il tuo solito spettacolo, poi non ti stupire se è rimasta delusa da questo silenzio, che io non giustifico affatto".

"Mi ha invitato lei al banchetto".

Una frase da misogino, Dean si pentì d'averla pronunciata.

"Tu non ti sei fatto scrupoli, però ed era vergine. Era lì perché doveva esserci, perché l'hanno obbligata a stare con un uomo, non perché lei ha scelto il momento ed il posto. È stata sua madre ad ordinarlo, no?

Sei stato al banchetto perché bene o male qualcuno quella sera avrebbe mangiato. Aggiungici la certezza d'essere stata presa in giro e forse avrai una pallida idea di cosa ha passato" lo rimproverò duramente Sam.

"Non le ho fatto del male" si difese Dean: "Avrei voluto chiamarla, ma per farlo dovevo gettare un'ampolla per terra e sperare che non giungesse una delegazione di folletti a prendere il messaggio.

Non avevo il suo telefono, non sapevo dove sarebbe stata e non avevo un attimo libero per stare da solo e riflettere seriamente se farmi sentire o no!

Ho un lavoro da svolgere e se avessi potuto, le avrei parlato per telefono, le avrei scritto, ma non potevo!

Io volevo farle del male".

"Non volevi, ma l'hai fatto e dovresti scriverlo…"

Dean scosse la testa: "No, la situazione è un casino già così. Le darò il numero del mio cellulare, a voce sarà più semplice" sentenziò seccamente Dean.


	4. Le colpe del padre

_Lunedì._

_Palazzo abbandonato. Londra._

_Ora locale: 4,45._

La polizia aveva raccolto la deposizione di Rich circa il "presunto" rapimento di Ivy Mae, ovviamente la versione era stata riadattata da John, così che Frida non risultasse coinvolta.

Non era saggio far sapere a degli esseri umani, che una mezzadriade era rimasta ferita, nel disperato tentativo di proteggere un'amica, con la magia. Era inutile spiegare agli scettici mortali, cosa fosse un "velo" e come esso avesse momentaneamente nascosto le due ragazze agli occhi dei loro cari, rendendole –di fatto- indifese.

Rich s'era fatto coraggio, più di quanto Constantine pensasse ne avesse ed aveva mentito, con spudorata fermezza, aveva risposto ad ogni insulsa domanda sulla condotta morale della figlia ed aveva seguito gli agenti senza battere ciglio.

Syder, in compenso, aveva telefonato a Chas e questi s'era scaraventato nei pressi del pub, con la velocità d'un razzo.

"Dove possiamo cominciare a cercarla?" aveva chiesto Syder a John.

Lui s'era acceso una sigaretta, stava facendo del suo meglio per non lasciarsi travolgere dall'angoscia e dalla rabbia, al solito, se ne era uscito con una frase da bastardo patentato.

"All' Inferno".

"Senti, vai a fanculo" aveva ringhiato Chas dal suo taxi: "Andiamo, Syder".

Erano partiti, ma non l'avrebbero trovata e lui lo sapeva.

James era corso al Centro, per stampare alcuni volantini con la faccia di Ivy in primo piano, poi aveva preso alcuni dei suoi ragazzi, quelli abbastanza puliti da non vedere orchidee sbocciare sopra i sacchi dell'immondizia e s'era dato alla perlustrazione dei sobborghi di Londra.

John era conscio che Ivy non era più a Londra, ma non l'avrebbe detto, perché il pensiero lo turbava.

Dani era nella camera di Frida: John non era riuscito a sollevarla. Era rimasto immobile, a guardare il sangue scivolare al suolo, incapace d'agire.

Muppet l'aveva presa fra le braccia, il braccio sinistro e la testa ciondolavano come le parti d'una bambola rotta e Constantine l'aveva seguita, come se fosse ad un corteo funebre.

Era stata distesa sul letto, Dani l'aveva spogliata, in lacrime aveva tamponato la ferita e senza fermarsi un minuto, se ne era presa cura: fasciandole il fianco con bende di lino, asciugando la fronte imperlata di sudore.

Michelle, invece, era distesa sul divano, intontita dal Valium che Muppet aveva versato nella tisana di fiori di tiglio.

"Cosa facciamo, truffa?" esordì Muppet, raggiungendo Constantine in strada.

I suoi amici lo chiamavo "truffa" ed avevano proprio ragione: era un imbroglione, che mostrava carte di poco valore spacciandole per assi. Quello che combinava, nel migliore dei casi, finiva con un solo cadavere innocente, nel peggiore… Una bambina finiva a servire un demone.

Era sempre stato così, sin dal giorno in cui era nato: aveva ucciso il suo gemello per venire alla luce, aveva causato la morte di sua madre e l'aveva fatto per essere più forte, ma non il migliore.

Teneva gli occhi sulla pozza scura lasciata dalla figlia e si domandava quanto fosse pronto ad affrontare una situazione simile. S' accorse di non esserlo ed era un bene: l'improvvisazione era il suo forte.

"Dobbiamo trovare Gary Lester e farci ridare Ivy"disse allora: "Non mi interessa dove si sia ficcato quel tossico senza spina dorsale.

Ora, però, bisogna curare Frida. Non esiste un dannato ospedale per quelle come lei".

"Chiamerai Peter della Foresta?"

L'avrebbe fatto volentieri, perché il re dei lupini avrebbe permesso a Susan di lasciare Abaton per guarire Frida, ma era stato maledetto anche dai Faerie.

"_Un giorno cercherai Abaton, John Constantine, ma non la troverai"_.

Questo aveva ringhiato quel simpatico ammasso di foglie ed arrivato quel fottuto giorno!

"Non posso" rispose con la calma che non provava.

"Dani è preoccupata: la bambina ha la febbre e delira" Muppet chiamava "bambina" qualsiasi femmina avesse meno di settantacinque anni. Il suo tono era teso, torvo: "Devi fare qualcosa".

"Non sono Mago Merlino, va bene?" gridò John: "Non ho il tocco guaritore dei putti di Nostro Signore: ho due mani e con una reggo la Silk Cut.

Mia figlia sta crepando come una cagna idrofoba e la mia figlioccia è l'ostaggio d'un disgraziato che ho spedito nello scantinato con il Demone della Fame dentro le viscere, lo capisci?

Sono io il fulcro della storia… Sono stanco d'esserlo. I casini non li vado a cercare da un pezzo, mi cadono fra le palle, perché lassù qualcuno mi ha preso per Will il Coyote".

Muppet non si scompose minimamente, era avvezzo a certi monologhi di Constantine: "Hai usato Lester per sbarazzarti di un Demone?" s'era limitato a sussurrare atono.

"No, io me lo sono trovato nella vasca da bagno, in crisi d'astinenza" proseguì furibondo John, prendendo a gesticolare animatamente: "Quel coglione era andato in Africa a fare l'esorcista: con i suoi numeri, si pagava la droga e le donne.

Un bel dì, si scontra con il designato dallo sciamano del villaggio a portare in sé il Demone della Fame e lui cosa fa?

Fa esplodere il ragazzo e cattura il dannato spirito, poi se lo porta in Inghilterra, piazza l'urna sigillata sul comodino e si lascia irretire dalla voce del Demone: lo libera.

Io mi sono fatto uno stramaledetto viaggio in Africa per capire cosa fare e sai cosa dovevo fare?

Sacrificare un povero derelitto che il Demone avrebbe consumato, sprofondando così a casa sua. L'ho fatto. Sì, l'ho fatto, cazzo!

Lester aveva messo in piedi il bordello e sono stato io a farglielo chiudere".

"Io ti assolvo, figliolo" sbottò Muppet.

"Fottiti" replicò l'altro.

Frida era in piedi, nel luminoso corridoio d'una villetta a tre piani. Era consapevole d'essere ferita, accasciata sul proprio letto, probabilmente con un pezzo di stoffa a tamponarle l'emorragia, ma non le importava.

Era in quel posto perché doveva vedere qualcosa.

"Frida, qual buon vento?" alle sue spalle, la consueta vivacità di Morte, le strappò un sorriso. Frida si voltò e vide che indossava dei pantaloni neri ed un top del medesimo colore.

"Deve essere bello non sentire il caldo ed il freddo" commentò, incrociando le braccia sul petto: "Sei qui per portarmi via?"

"No, ho saputo che stai passando un momento difficile" ribatté Morte: "Iniziato prima del graffio di Lester".

"Non si può mantenere un segreto, in questa bettola di dimensione umana" sbuffò Frida.

Morte fece spallucce: "I segreti non esistono" osservò: "In via del tutto eccezionale, potrei chiedere un favore a Desiderio, ma non ne hai bisogno".

"Attualmente, la mia libido è calata, lo ammetto" disse di rimando la mezzadriade: "Ascolta, ma cosa faccio qui?

È un viaggio di Delirio oppure è necessario che sappia quanto sia linda questa casa?"

"Non lo so, sinceramente, non decido io queste cose" replicò Morte: "Stai attenta, a quanto pare ti servirà in futuro o lo spero. A presto, Frida".

"Spero non per lavoro" rise l'altra e lasciò che l'ultima degli Eterni corresse a precipizio dalle scale, per adempire al proprio dovere.

Frida attese, cominciò a pensare che la non ci fosse anima viva o morta lì e le porte era sbarrate: su quella davanti a lei era scritto, con caratteri azzurri, circondati da nuvole bianche il nome "Dean".

Si portò una mano alle labbra: era dai Winchester, quando erano una famiglia normale (qualsiasi cosa significasse quel termine).

"Ora, Sammy deve riposare, amore mio" chiosò una donna avvicinandosi a lei ed ignorandola, teneva fra le braccia un neonato; era molto graziosa, con i capelli biondi ben pettinati ed un abito beige a celare i chili non ancora smaltiti della gravidanza. Un bambino la seguiva, aveva i capelli castani e lo sguardo innocente: era Dean.

"Quando giochiamo, mamma?" chiese.

Lei sorrise dolcemente: "Abbi pazienza, appena il tuo fratellino si sarà addormentato, tu ed io andremo a colorare con i pastelli che ti ha regalato papà".

Li vide scomparire dietro ad una porta, che la signora Winchester aveva aperto e chiuso con rapidità, lanciando un'occhiata furtiva al corridoio, c'era angoscia nel suo sguardo, quasi temesse che qualcuno fosse nei paraggi e minacciasse i bimbi.

Era un fatto bizzarro, i Winchester non erano una stirpe di Cacciatori, cosa la spaventava?

Frida sbatté le palpebre: era altrove.

Era in una camera buia, scorgeva pile di libri sul pavimento impolverato e fogli di carta sparsi ovunque; la mobilia era spartana: un tavolo, una sedia ed un letto; c'erano quattro candele nere, sistemate nei punto cardinali ed un porta dischiusa che dava sul bagno.

S'accostò al tavolo e notò il disegno di un'enorme mosca dagli occhi rossi, il tratto era nervoso, quasi stilizzato, accanto c'era il ritratto di un viso femminile.

"Lucifero, splendente Stella del Mattino,

Perfetto principe della Luce;

Daniel, suprema Tenebra,

Spietato guerriero;

Belial, che doni il Potere;

Io vi invoco, o sovrani degli Inferi!"

Una voce maschile e gutturale proveniva dal altro locale.

La ragazza storse il naso: "Di tutti i posti per un rito, lo fai al cesso?"domandò scandalizzata, come se evocare i Primi Tre dei Caduti fosse una banalità.

"Con la vostra forza infernale,

Io sconfiggerò il mio nemico mortale" proseguì la litania.

"Bello, fai il gioco delle rime" ridacchiò sarcastica la giovane.

"Riporta alla Terra,

Ciò che il dannato tolse,

Con fiumi di sangue ripagherò il dono;

Nella mia vendetta, il reo chiederà perdono".

Seguì un attimo di silenzio, il bagliore tenue delle candele fu spento da una folata di vento.

"Voglio che paghino!" urlò lo sconosciuto: "La loro sofferenza non deve cessare e non avranno più dignità alla fine, ma da vigliacchi mi chiederanno la vita. Dannati, nella vita e nella morte, dannati Constantine!"

Frida indietreggiò: "Ci ha maledetti" sussurrò spaventata: "O Signore del Cielo, Signora della Terra, proteggi la mia famiglia!" pregò con fervore.

Era tardi. Fu trasportata nel cerchio di pietre di Abaton, nel Tempio dove aveva conosciuto Dean, era notte e Winchester non c'era, ma Frida non era sola.

Un anziano signore, dal viso magro e rugoso la scrutava con attenzione; un tempo era stato privato d'un braccio e della donna che amava, era stato ucciso da un pazzo ed il suo animo era finito alla mercé del Diavolo e costretto a mentire per salvare suo figlio: John Constantine.

"Nonno!" esultò Frida e non azzardò abbracciarlo: era impossibile toccare uno spirito della Città D'Argento.

"Mia cara" disse Thomas Constantine: "Cosa hai visto?"

"La signora Winchester ed un pazzo che malediceva il nostro nome… In realtà, quel tizio l'ho solo ascoltato e non sono andata a vederlo".

"Siamo stati dannati tante di quelle volte e da così tante persone, che persino Giuda ci invidia" la rassicurò il vecchio: "Tu penserai che queste visioni non abbiano un legame ed un significato, ma capirai che non è così: dovrai riflettere, solo così salverai chi ami".

"Ivy? Come sta Ivy?" chiese ansiosa Frida.

"Non è morta. Non abbassare mai la guardia" l'ammonì Thomas.

Lei annuì.

"Un'ultima cosa" soggiunse Constantine: "Di tutti i bravi ragazzi, perché proprio un americano?"

"E' una mia impressione o hai una mano nel fianco di mia figlia?" John Constantine era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, aveva la sigaretta fra le labbra ed in mano una bottiglia di birra.

"L'imene era altrove"fece di rimando il dottor Thomas Lucas Moro.

"Era?" ripeté John.

Thomas Lucas si voltò e gli sorrise, giusto per non perdersi il dito medio alzato del suo amico. Moro era quel tipo di medico che curava indistintamente esseri umani, Incubus, Silfidi ed ibridi vari. Usava la magia, i coltelli da cucina e gli unguenti più rari. Era un uomo di circa quaranta anni, con i capelli neri appena ingrigiti sulle tempie e gli occhi scuri e tristi.

John l'aveva fatto chiamare da Bronwen, il vecchio pipistrello di Frida, che viveva da dieci anni nell'armadio di casa e riusciva a sfuggire alla caccia di Bastard.

Bronwen aveva condotto Moro da Constantine, non era neppure spuntata l'alba. Chas e Syder erano ancora alla ricerca di Ivy Mae.

Danita faceva del suo meglio per tollerare i modi bruschi di Thomas Lucas, anche perché sapeva che non aveva scelta: senza di lui, Frida sarebbe morta.

Moro si pulì le mani in uno straccio già zuppo di sangue: "Il fegato non ha subito danni" sentenziò.

"Per capirlo è stato costretto a tastarlo?" lo sfidò Dani.

Lui non la degnò d'uno sguardo: "No, ho la vista a raggi X come Superman"ringhiò: "La perdita ematica l'ha indebolita e nessuno qui può offrirsi eroicamente. Vi lascio dei tonici, da somministrarle ogni quattro ore" mise delle bottigliette sul comodino estratte dalla classica valigetta nera.

"Verrò a medicare la ferita, a cambiare la fasciatura ed a fornirvi altri farmaci stasera" aggiunse sbrigativo: "Se dovesse svegliarsi, non fatela agitare: è meglio con non muova la parte sinistra".

"Hai capito perché abbiamo il pipistrello, Dani?" disse a quel punto John: "Perché ci porta Cagliostro".

"Sei un bastardo" ringhiò il medico: "Curo lei, ma a te non soffierei neanche il naso".

"Sì, ti stimo anche io" sbottò Constantine: "Ora torna dalla Regina di Cuori e dal Cappellaio Matto".

Moro s'avviò all'uscita, sbatté la porta, per dare un po' di teatralità al tutto.

Syder rincasò esausto, ma non volle mangiare, sorseggiò per mera cortesia la tazza di tè che Dani aveva preparato. Ivy era sparita, suo padre alla stazione di polizia era intenzionato a sporgere denuncia, ma i garanti dell'ordine lo esortavano ad aspettare, perché poteva essere una bravata.

"Ci considerano spazzatura" disse Syder, scivolando sul pavimento dell'entrata: "Ivy Mae è andata a fare la prostituta, a nessuno importa di lei. A nessuno importa di noi!"

"Non è vero" obbiettò Muppet: "A noi importa della bambina, la cercheremo sino a quando non salterà fuori e chi l'ha portata via, la pagherà.

Ci considerano immondizia, è vero, perché non siamo come ci vorrebbero: incasellati nel sistema, ipnotizzati dalla TV, ingannati dai giornali e non lo siamo. Sai cosa ti dico?

Sono loro la vera schifezza di questo paese".

Syder sospirò affranto.

"Frida sta meglio, prima vaneggiava un po'… Parlava di sua madre, del nonno. È arrivato quel tipo che la rimette a nuovo e le ha dato delle poltiglie color sabbia da bere, Dani ha il suo bel da fare. Tua madre è ancora addormentata" Muppet gli sorrise, mettendosi al suo fianco, era certo di rassicurarlo e Syder apprezzò il gesto.

"Non avrai esagerato con il Valium?" chiese poi accigliato il ragazzo.

"No, pensa che non le fatto bere alcolici!"

"Ti ringrazio" disse Syder ed era ironico, poi lo fissò: "Grazie" e questa volta era serio.

La suoneria del telefono era stranamente roca, sembrava l'attacco di tosse di un vecchio, i due sobbalzarono e guardarono l'apparecchio con timore.

Poteva significare che Ivy era stata trovata viva o morta. Poteva essere Ivy che supplicava d'essere liberata. Potevano essere gli assistenti sociali.

Il più giovane vinse la paura e sollevò la cornetta: "Chi parla?".

Dean Winchester trattenne un sospiro: il famigerato bon ton inglese, la compostezza britannica erano andati a farsi un giro, pensò.

"Il mio nome è Dean" era sempre saggio sorvolare sul cognome: "Potrei parlare con Frida?"

Syder prese fiato: l'altro aveva un accento americano da far invidia a John Wayne, quindi doveva essere un suo amico, magari quello di cui aveva parlato a James e che Chas aveva l'onore d' accompagnare dall'aeroporto al pub.

"No, lei non sta affatto bene" rispose e si passò una mano fra i capelli, era a disagio nel mentire.

Dean fece un cenno a Sam, per invitarlo ad ascoltare la conversazione con lui, mise il cellulare fra loro: "Si è ammalata?"lo interrogò, tradendo una certa apprensione.

"No, è stata aggredita" ammise Syder e Muppet gli rifilò uno scappellotto.

"Aggredita?" le voci erano due.

"Chi siete?" ribatté Syder in tono duro.

"Scusa, qui c'è mio fratello Sam" spiegò Dean: "Non ho segreti con lui. Chi l'ha aggredita? Perché?"

"Siete quelli che verranno Martedì?"

"Sì" affermò Sam: "Tu sei amico di Frida?"

"Da quando ho cinque anni" si vantò Syder: "Lei ha cercato di difendere mia sorella, così è stata accoltellata, capite?

Un disgraziato s'è preso mia sorella, ha quattordici anni".

"Mi dispiace, la state cercando?" soggiunse Dean.

"Sì e non la troviamo, la polizia non ci aiuta. Frida sta male, ma meglio… Non rischia di morire" rispose Syder.

"Arriviamo Martedì, da voi sarà l'una del pomeriggio, prendiamo un taxi" disse Sam: "Una volta lì, decideremo cosa fare".

"Cosa vorreste fare?" l'incalzò aspramente Syder: "Non voglio tenere la linea occupata, sappiate che avete già un taxi: Chas Chandler vi verrà a prendere, porterà un cartello con i vostri nomi e poi starete con la nostra… La vostra amica. Per il resto ci pensiamo noi: dormirete a casa nostra e faremo del nostro meglio per essere dei buoni ospiti. Scusate, ma proprio non posso stare al telefono".

"Frida è sveglia?" domandò Dean: "Non è in coma, vero?"

"No, ma riposa e non può alzarsi. A Martedì".

Fine del dialogo.

"Una ragazzina di quattordici anni rapita dal Demone della Fame" esclamò Sam: "Dì che ha un senso".

"No, non ha senso: questo lo rende più inquietante" replicò torvo Dean.


	5. Non da soli

_Domenica._

_Motel "Pure Pleasure". Stati Uniti. Alabama._

_Ora locare: 5,55._

La suoneria del cellulare di Dean fece sobbalzare entrambi i Winchester: un suono metallico ed insistente, che spezzava la relativa quiete di quel momento.

La casetta dalle pareti pietra e legno del motel aveva l'odore acre del sudore e della birra; stava albeggiando: i pallidi colori dell'iride filtravano dalle tende rosse della stanza.

Sam accese la lampada sul proprio comodino.

"Se non finisci la lattina, allora buttala" sbottò irritato: "Mi sembra di stare in una fabbrica di Guinness".

Dean non trovò una battuta adatta: era presto per le stoccate sarcastiche, ma dai modi di Sam capì che il fratello era sveglio da un po', forse non s'era neppure addormentato.

Il maggiore prese il proprio telefono: il numero sul display era sconosciuto.

Ispirò e rispose: "Pronto?" la voce si spense in uno sbadiglio.

Dall' altra parte udì un crepitio e poi un colpo di tosse: "Sono Frida" c'era un che di cospiratorio nel suo spiccio esordio, come se stessero confabulando per il dominio del mondo.

Il bon ton non era il suo forte.

"Io sono Dean, accanto a me, Sam sta imprecando sottovoce, maledicendo il fuso orario e chi lo ignora" la salutò, con un sorriso ironico rivolto al ragazzo.

Sam si passò una mano sulla fronte esasperato: "Non è vero!" urlò, perché lei lo sentisse.

"Sono mortificata, ma era il momento migliore" si giustificò Frida: "Nessuna traccia di Lester fin ora; ho scorto un'ombra mentre rincasavo ieri eppure non era un fantasma: ne sono certa" una breve esitazione: "Ti ringrazio per il numero, per la tua pazienza… Dico seriamente".

"Era il minimo, comunque, cambiando argomento…" iniziò sottovoce, gettando di lato le coperte.

La sua intenzione era quella di chiudersi in bagno, per chiarire cosa li legasse e come volessero che il rapporto s'evolvesse, ma l'interlocutrice era di fretta o così pareva.

"Il Demone della Fame è temuto in Africa ed in India" soggiunse Frida: "Gli Sciamani lo combattono da oltre due millenni, ma guarda caso è da venti anni che non ne sentono parlare".

"Come hai avuto queste informazioni?" replicò Dean alzandosi dal letto.

"Ho alcune conoscenze al Ministero della Magia inglese" spiegò: "Ho chiesto la documentazione ieri ed oggi me l'hanno recapitata".

"Puoi inviarla… ?" non fece in tempo a formulare la richiesta.

"No, assolutamente no!" lo zittì l'altra: "Il mio amico perderebbe il lavoro e la mia famiglia sarebbe privata della protezione… Sì, è insufficiente, ma non inutile. Puoi sapere quanto ti dico, nient'altro".

La burocrazia magica era insostenibile, John Winchester la disprezzava apertamente, i Constantine l'avevano schivata per generazioni: era arrivata Frida a cambiare le regole.

"Da quando tuo padre ha fatto quel che ha fatto, il Demone della Fame è sparito" osservò Dean: "Pare non sia tornato sin ora".

"Il corpo che lo ospitava sì" disse lei: "O meglio, Gary Lester è tornato".

"L'anima non ha simbionti, Frida" la tranquillizzò: "Tieni d'occhio la situazione, magari fallo sapere al… Ministero".

"Non posso: papà non è un esorcista registrato: è un magus".

Il cipiglio serio della donna, gli fece presumere, che non essere un esorcista registrato fosse una cosa grave.

"Tu cosa avverti?"domandò.

Lei era una creatura dei Faerie, poteva riconoscere cose che ad altri sfuggivano. Scrutava gli uomini senza essere umana.

Dean attese la risposta; Frida respirava tranquillamente, sentiva l'eco d'una cacofonia di ronfate. Si domandò dove fosse ubicato l'apparecchio e con che razza di orsi abitasse la mezzadriade, ma lei riprese a parlare.

"Dolore, paura e rabbia" sussurrò torva, eppure distaccata: "Qualcosa sta per accadere. Un'onda che investirà Londra, la posso quasi vedere: negromanzia e vendetta. La respiro, la bevo, la mangio.

È con noi al pub, ci spia, ci osserva malevola, attende l'attimo in cui le difese crolleranno, in cui la tensione nervosa sarà al culmine, per colpire.

Guardo intorno a me e vedo il pericolo avanzare".

Lui sedette sul bordo del giaciglio del minore, che lo squadrava impaziente.

"Non farti prendere dal panico" e s'accorse di quanto assurda ed idiota fosse l'affermazione.

"A cosa servirebbe?" sospirò infatti Frida.

Dean guardò la propria immagine nello specchio: sapeva esattamente cosa doveva fare lui, ma non aveva il coraggio d'ammetterlo.

Restare a fare l'operatore del "Telefono amico" era ridicolo, passarle informazioni tramite internet pure e la caccia era il suo lavoro. Non aveva paura di uno spirito o di un diavolo, era altro a farlo tentennare, a fargli procrastinare l'inevitabile presa di posizione ed era vile, ma logico, secondo il suo punto di vista.

"Ci serve aiuto" era un suono così flebile, che dubitò lei l'avesse realmente pronunciato.

"Non posso nasconderli ad Abaton. Non questa volta" soggiunse mesta.

"Il Magical Mistery Tour vi è stato d'aiuto?" l'interrogò lui.

"Una gita fuori porta è distensiva, ma la sera eravamo qui".

"Una gita?" ripeté Dean: "Chi la chiama così?"

"Beh… L'idea è nata da papà, insomma, saliamo sul furgone di Muppet e cerchiamo un bel posto dove pranzare" disse Frida.

Dean sorrise: una citazione, ecco cos'era il "Magical Mistery Tour" e si diede dell'ingenuo per non averlo compreso prima.

"Ho parlato di te a James" borbottò lei, impacciata.

"James è un tuo amico?"

"Ora sì, è un tizio fantastico; cura i ragazzi in difficoltà" esclamò Frida: "Sabato sono andata nella mansarda: vive lì, perché il quartiere è pieno di drogati.

Gli ho detto che questa non è la cosa più orrenda che abbia mai visto o vissuto, ma non ho la forza d'affrontarla.

Ho sempre creduto che mio padre sarebbe bastato, che non avrei voluto altro dal mondo; adesso so che non è così e mi sento colpevole.

Voglio bene a papà e ne voglio ai miei amici, a Dani, a Syder, ad Ivy… Io sono qui per loro, pensavo d'essere viva solo per loro e non è più così.

È naturale, è giusto, ma non riesco a metabolizzarlo come qualcosa di normale. Ci sei Dean?"

Il maggiore dei Winchester bisbigliò un assenso. Non ebbe la forza di dire altro, non con Sam vicino e Frida lontana. Gli sembrò che lei non stesse parlando della propria condizione, ma leggesse nella sua mente, sino a portare a galla idee che lo sfioravano raramente, quando ogni ferita sembrava aprirsi.

"Cosa gli hai detto di me?" finse d'essere divertito, ma era teso come una corda d'arpa.

"Gli ho detto che abbiamo fatto sesso" la sua voce divenne un sussurro: "All'inizio, tu per me eri un eroe perfetto, ti avevo idealizzato, perché la situazione lo richiedeva, ma adesso… Io so di non sapere chi sei, d'intuire che hai delle debolezze, dei timori, come tutti noi.

La consapevolezza che non eri un paladino mi ha dato sollievo: mi ero sentita inadatta a te. Ho iniziato a pensarti, a desiderare di… Beh… Di chiacchierare con te, come facciamo ora. Come fa la gente."

"Sarebbe bello" mormorò Dean e si schiarì la voce: "Il resto è in regola?"

"C'è una canzone che parla di questa faccenda" riprese Frida, sbadigliò platealmente: "Io combatto ogni giorno, con i miei e da sola e deve essere così. Non ho mai avuto bisogno di qualcuno che mi prendesse fra le braccia, che mi vedesse indifesa, qualcuno che si fidasse abbastanza di me per mostrarsi debole. Avevo papà e mamma e loro dovevano proteggermi e basta.

Andava bene così.

Capita di non potercela fare da soli, malgrado la buona volontà, nonostante l'amore che si prova per chi ci vive vicino.

Io non posso farcela, non questa volta".

Sam gli pizzicò l'avambraccio, Dean si portò l'indice alle labbra.

"Hai ragione, Frida" lui abbassò il capo, guardò il pavimento: "Martedì saremo a Londra, ti faremo sapere i particolari".

L'altra celò un singulto: "Vi aspetterò" non c'era altro da aggiungere, le scuse ed i ringraziamenti erano ipocrisie, Frida lo sapeva, come lo sapeva Dean.

Le fu grato della sua asciutta praticità.

"Buonanotte" la salutò.

La telefonata era conclusa; doveva spiegare a Sammy perché avrebbe preso l'aereo e non poteva credere che lo stesse facendo per una donna.

_Domenica._

_Pub "Last punk standing". Londra._

_Ora locale: 23,30._

"E così lui mi chiede 'Posso farmi della colla dei libri?' ed io gli rispondo 'Sì, amico, ma poi lascia qui le pagine' e l'ha fatto!" la risata di Syder risuonò per il pub, dal bancone ove sorseggiava la sua meritata pinta, al tavolo a cui Frida era seduta.

Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, intento a focalizzare un punto inesistente, un neo di normalità in quel mondo bizzarro.

"Il lavoro di bibliotecario l'ha reso più estroverso" commentò una voce maschile.

Lei non si mosse: "Gli alcolici hanno fatto il resto" mormorò sarcastica.

Osservò l'interlocutore: un uomo di circa trent'anni, dai tratti marcati e gradevoli. Indossava una camicia bianca, pulita e ben stirata; i capelli castani erano corti e tutta la sua persona appariva curata ed ordinata, solo un'ombra di barba gli ombreggiava il volto. Le sorrise e Frida pensò che fosse appena uscito da uno studio dentistico.

James era cambiato completamente; le stava innanzi con una tazza di tè fra le mani e l'espressione paziente e serena di chi ha raggiunto il proprio scopo nella vita. Frida ricordava ancora il giovane scheletrico e tormentato della mansarda, che trascorreva le giornate su di un materasso sfondato e si cibava di quello che i vicini gli portavano, perché lui usciva unicamente per comprare l'eroina o per rubare il denaro necessario alla dose quotidiana.

Riscoprirlo adulto e consapevole era rassicurante, come le sue maniere.

"Gli Stati Uniti ti hanno annoiata?" domandò d'un tratto James.

"Non proprio" la mezzadriade scrollò le spalle: "Ned ha trovato una donna, una persona buona, ma non c'è più posto per me… Lo so, lui non lo dirà mai e mi vorrà bene ed io pure, ma è qui la mia famiglia".

Era la verità, così come lo era il senso di smarrimento che provava dalla notte di Beltaine e l'assurda ossessione per Dean Winchester.

"Capisco, riprenderai a studiare?" disse James, in tono frivolo: "Magari puoi tenere d'occhio Syder: Rich dice che è troppo dolce e qualcuno lo farà a pezzi".

"Prima farà a pezzi me e sua sorella" replicò prontamente, con le dita percorse le righe sottili del ripiano: "Non ho deciso, comunque, per ora preferisco riflettere".

Avevano parlato di cose senza importanza, poi spinta da un'irrefrenabile desiderio di confidarsi, che mai aveva avvertito così pressante, domandò: "Sei innamorato?"

James si schernì a disagio: "Se vuoi una descrizione del più feroce dei sentimenti, Frida, non sono l'uomo adatto a fornirla" rispose con amarezza: "Per uscire dalla droga ho speso tutte le mie energie e parecchi anni di spensierata giovinezza. C'è Dean dietro questo rientro in patria?

Lo sa d'avere un esercito di punk incazzati sul piede di guerra?"

Frida rise divertita e parlò di sé: non prendeva neanche in considerazione la prospettiva di stare senza la sua famiglia, eppure aveva voglia di conoscere Dean, per questo l'aveva chiamato, come James le aveva consigliato. Winchester le era parso disponibile e così vicino a lei, a livello emotivo da non poter sopportare una lontananza fisica.

L'aveva quasi costretto a tornare da lei.

Era fragile e la sua forza dipendeva da chi le era quasi sconosciuto.

"Sì, è pericoloso e fa male" bisbigliò James.

La ragazza si trattenne a stento: "Come lo sai?" farfugliò passandosi le mani sulle guance bagnate di lacrime.

Lui non disse altro.

"Arriverà con suo fratello"concluse la mezzadriade.

"Come ha reagito tuo padre?" domandò James, dopo un breve silenzio.

"Non lo sa… Certe notizie le do sul posto" rispose a disagio Frida.

"Buona fortuna" la canzonò.

"Stiamo parlando di un uomo in gamba, saprà riconoscere gli alleati" obiettò lei.

"Ti riferisci alla storia di Lester?" fece annoiato James: "Io non ho mai condiviso la vostra passione per l'occulto".

"Non è passione, è necessità".

"Siamo già a questo punto?" s'intromise Syder, sedendosi fra i due: "Passione, necessità; amore, dovere".

"Il tuo entusiasmo mi preoccupa" ribatté Frida: "Fra un po' ti salterà l'elastico delle mutande".

"Ti piacerebbe, eh?" la provocò il ragazzo.

Frida gli lanciò un'occhiata severa.

"Il Tour è stato bello" sviò il discorso James.

"Lo è sempre, mi piace stare con i ragazzi" disse Frida.

"Pigiati in un furgone che sa di muffa: il mio ideale di felicità" replicò Syder.

"Il solito sofisticato" Frida gli diede un colpo leggero alla base del collo: "Ascolta, Martedì dovrebbero approdare in Europa, anzi, proprio nella sfavillante terra della Regina Elisabetta II, due miei amici; Chas ci accompagnerà e ti sarei grato se trovassi loro un posto dove stare".

La risposta fu quella che Frida temeva maggiormente: "Il palazzo è grande, aggiungiamo due brande nel soggiorno di Muppet".

Frida s'era offerta d'accompagnare Ivy a casa, non era neanche mezzanotte, ma non le andava che la ragazzina fosse da sola, in particolare con un fantasma arrabbiato nei pressi della palazzina.

"Ho un brutto presentimento" disse Ivy, soffocando uno sbadiglio: "Domani andrà male il test di Geometria?"

Frida le cinse le spalle con un braccio: quello che s'era figurata era più drammatico d'un brutto voto, non lo disse ed accarezzò il gri-gri. Non poteva proteggere Ivy, si ripeté mentalmente, ma le veniva naturale toccarlo quando era agitata.

"Andrà tutto bene" disse a bassa voce.

C'era un solo tratto di strada, era breve e buio, perché i lampioni s'erano fulminati; si potevano udire le risate dei clienti del pub e nessuno aveva paura di quel centinaio di passi, almeno, non sino al ritorno di Lester.

Frida ricordava la stretta crudele di quelle braccia e la voce carica d'odio, rabbrividì e strinse Ivy.

Erano sole, non c'era un passante ubriaco od una prostituta ad aspettare contro il muro.

"Sei così tesa" disse Ivy: "Non sei contenta all'idea di rivedere i tuoi amici americani?"

La Constantine annuì e si sforzò di sorridere: stava per succedere qualcosa, ma ignorava dove fosse la minaccia ed in cosa consistesse, non era mai stata una veggente.

Cercava di tenere gli occhi ben aperti, ma era debole e ciò non aiutava la sua magia e neppure i suoi riflessi.

Non seppe dire, con precisione, quando si rese conto d'avere una fredda lama di metallo alla gola, né se fu lei ad urlare od Ivy od entrambe.

"Un amico è sacrificabile, Constantine" sibilò la voce di Gary Lester.

Frida deglutì: Ivy le era davanti, terrorizzata e non c'erano che le tenebre intorno a loro.

"Magia da quattro soldi, negromanzia da dilettanti" ringhiò la mezzadriade: "Lascia andare lei, dannato bastardo!"

"No".

Un istante, non poté durare più d'un minuto: il pugnale lasciò libera la gola e una figura nera la spinse a terra, per avvicinarsi ad Ivy.

Frida si rialzò e rammentò un incantesimo, che avrebbe scagliato con tutta la sua forza: "Cruc…"

La lama le entrò nella carne, nel fianco sinistro: la pelle si squarciò, il sangue scivolò sulle gambe, imbrattò la maglietta, insudiciò le sue mani.

Lo sguardo s'appannò e l'eco delle suppliche di Ivy divennero sempre più lontane.

Frida s'accasciò sul marciapiede; dal pub stavano uscendo tutti.

"Ivy…" sussurrò prima di perdere conoscenza.


End file.
